There is disclosed, in an integral airbag that covers substantially from the head portion to the waist portion of a passenger, a structure in which the integral airbag is divided at least in three in the height direction into an airbag portion that protects substantially the head portion, and airbag portion that protects substantially from the shoulder portion to the chest portion, and an airbag portion that protects substantially from the chest portion to the waist portion, and that causes the airbag portion that protects substantially the head portion and the airbag portion that protects substantially from the chest portion to the waist portion to inflate substantially simultaneously, and next causes the airbag portion that protects substantially from the shoulder portion to the chest portion to inflate (see Patent Document 1).
Further, there is disclosed a structure in which a bag for the chest portion deploys from the side portion of a seat back, at the inner surface side of a door trim or the like that corresponds to the passenger chest portion, and successively, a bag for the head portion deploys at the inner surface side of a window glass that corresponds to the passenger chest portion, and the bag for the chest portion and the seat back are connected to the bag for the head portion in advance via a connecting sheet, and the bag for the head portion after deployment is held so as to be unable to move toward the vehicle outer side (see Patent Document 2).